pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
La familia Creepypasta/Cap. 6: "De compras" (?)
EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR... -comiendo palomitas- Ben: *abre la ventana* Mmm... Que día más tranquilo Archivo:Lovelove.gif Ben: Hoy estudiaré y estudiaré y seré un hombre de provech- Todos: *entran en su habitación* ¡NOS VAMOS A LA PLAYA! Archivo:Happy_plz.png Ben: ¿QUÉ? Archivo:OE3.png ~~ ???:BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!! Ben: Esa voz... -se gira- Bloody Mary: -montada en una tortuga gigante- ¡AQUÍ ESTOYYYYY! -se lanza a por Ben- Menos mal que estás bien mi cuchicuchiii porque no pienso describir lo que le pasa a cada mienbro de la familia 1 a 1... Smile.dog: ¡Guau guau! :D (¡Hoy es el día perfecto para jugar con mi pelotita!) Lost Silver: ¡Y también el día perfecto para comer croquetas! :D Smile.dog: ... Guau? D: (Y la pelota? D:) Buscó la pelota por prados verdes, bosques oscuros y mansiones encantadas. Vivió una apasionante aventura, pero... NO ENCONTRÓ LA PELOTA Smile.dog: :emo corner: guau... (Peloty... (? ) Lost Silver: -vuelve llorando dramáticamente (?- NO HAY CROQUETAAAAAS, SOLO ARAÑAS D: (??? Slendergirl: -con un megáfono- REUNIÓOOON, REUNIÓOOON VERY IMPORTANT Archivo:D8.png Nora: LA ÚNICA QUE HACE SPANGLISH AQUÍ SOY YO D8 -le tira una lámpara- (?? Bueno, seguimos, que si no Nora se lía a tirar lámparas y... -inserte aquí iconito del whas de carita llorando de la risa- (? Slendergirl: Bueno, como podéis comprobar, esta casa parece la de un indigente (?? Pinkie Pie: ¡Solo queda un queso mohoso y un tomate con un ojo extra Archivo:Nuu.gif Smile Dog: *sentado a la mesa y comiéndose el queso mohoso y el tomate con un ojo extra* Jeff: *tacha la palabra "queda" y la convierte en un "quedaba"* Quedaba, quedaba Slendergirl: ¡Cariño! ¡¿Por qué siempre sientas al perro a la mesa?! D8 Slenderman: Es... uno más de la familia Tails doll: Hambre... *muerde el brazo de Sonic* Sonic.exe: ¡AAAAAAAAH! Archivo:D8.png Sonic.exe: *muerde a Sally* Sally: ¡Auch! ¡Mamá mamá me ha mordido! D': *muerde a su madre* Slendergirl: ¡AAAAAAAAAH! Archivo:D8.png Empiezan todos a morderse unos a otros. Liu: ... No tengo a nadie a quien morder 50px *muerde su pierna* Ben: ¡PARAAAAAD! D8 Todos: *paran de morderse y lo miran* Archivo:Babyface.png Ben: ¿Y por qué no vamos al supermercado como una familia normal? Archivo:V..jpg Jeff: Oie pueh tiene rasón Slenderman: Pero si no tenemos mony mony D': Slendergirl: Sí que tenemos, cielo *se va a la chimenea y le da a una palanca* Sale una caja fuerte. Maquina: Contraseña por favor pi piii Todos: Mira mamá la maquina es un tren 60px Slendergirl: :3 *marca* Culo :3 Maquina: Piiiiii correcto Se abre la caja fuerte y aparece un montón de Creep $ Slendergirl: *coge un puñado* Listo Archivo:Babyface.png Slenderman: ¿¡TENÍAS TODO ESE DINERO Y NO ME LO DIJISTE!? Archivo:Nuu.gif Slendergirl: Cariño, te lo hubieras gastado todo en un día, tienes que aprender a ahorrar :3 Slenderman: He vivido engañado toda mi vida... Archivo:Emoluigiplz.gif Sally: Papá *le pone una mano en el hombro* cuando estés triste piensa que... Abandona, no te rexona uvu Slenderman: "sniff" "sniff" ;; Smile Dog: *le lame la cara* :3 Pinkie Pie y Sally: *rompiendo el drama time* ¿PUEDEN VENIR NUESTRAS AMIGAAS? Archivo:Babyface.png Ben: Pero... ¿esas niñas no tienen padres? Archivo:V..jpg Pinke Pie: No, viven debajo de un puente :D Jeff: *con voz de pija* Pues si vienen vuestras amigas, nuestros amigos también van, osea (? Slenderman: ¡SI, VAMOS TODOS WIIIIII :D! En el Mercadona... Todos: ¡OMAIGA, ES SÚPER GRANDEEE! Se ve claramente que el Mercadona parece un búnker. Slendergirl: Bueno chicos, os vamos a dar una lista a cada uno con las cosas que teneis que cojer, cuando lo tengáis todo, esperad aquí y lo pagamos juntos, ¿VALE? :D Todos: ¡VALEEE :D! *se van corriendo a cojer las cosas* Mientras, Jeff, Liu y sus amigos... Ticci Toby: *pegado todo el rato a Jeff* Jeff: Eh... ¿por qué estás todo el rato pegado a mí? .v. Ticcy Toby: Ehh... *se sonroja y se aparta* No!! N-no, por nada... :'D Jeff: ajá... .v. Mientras, Slendergirl... Vendedora: LA CARNE DE ZOMBIE CON OJOS ESTÁ AL 50 % DE DESCUENTO SEÑOREEEEES! 50 %!!!!!! ES UNA OPORTUNIDAD ÚUUUNICA SEÑOREEES! Slendergirl: Pues... Póngame una de esas, a ver :'3 Vendedora: *se la envuelve en el papel ese extraño(? y la mete en una bolsa* 30 Creep $ señora :'3 Slendergirl: 30 CREEP $? TREEEEEEEEEINTAAAAAAAAAA? PERO TU QUE TE CREES? QUE SOY TONTA? QUE EL DINERO NO SALE DE LOS ÁRBOLEEEEEEEES Vendedora: Se-señora, yo sólo vendo... D: Slendergirl: SIIIIII TU SOLO VENDES, Y TE LLEVAS TOL DINERO AHÍ EHHH? LADRONES, QUE SOIS UNOS LADRONES! -empieza a tirar toda la carne por el suelo- Vendedora: LA CAAAAAAAARNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! D: -se lanza hacia la carne y la abraza- Carny-chan... uvu R.I.P Carny-chan (???? Bueno, después de esta violenta reacción por parte de Slendergirl (???, vamos a ver qué está pasando con nuestro gran amigo Lost Silver... Lost Silver: -haciendo la croqueta- Me abuuuuuuuuuurro eweU Mujer gorda(?: -va andando to despistah y le pisa- Lost Silver: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Ten cuidado!!! Archivo:OE3.png Mujer gorda: -como va despistada, no le oye, y le pasa el carrito por encima a Lost Silver- Lost Silver: Auch... ;; Lost Silver: -recubierto de vendas(?-Ya está bieeen!!! Estoy harto de que me pisen uvu soy un incomprendido. Si al menos hubiera algo que me gustase en este sitio... u.u De repente, se gira y ve uno de esos conjeladores k hay en el mercadona con una caja de croquetas congeledas. Lost Silver: No... no puede ser... ¿Esto es real? Se acerca y mira durante unos minutos las croquetas. Lost Silver: ... ¡SIIII CROQUETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS :DDDDDDDD! Intenta abrir el congelador, pero como no tiene brazos decide dar golpes con su cuerpo al congelador, pero este cae y se abre congelando el supermercado. Emtonces él se va alejando del Creepydona y mientras se ven los pasillos congelados, mientras canta: Poned ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCyLO3rsCMA este vídeo mientras CANTAIS EEE CANTÁIS con voz de retrasados en voz alta y grabad esta letra:'' Lost Silver: La nieve pinta el Creppydona hoy, no hay huellas que seguir... En la soledad de un supermercado y el cliente, vive en mí... El congelador ruge y hay swag en mi interior Una croqueta que de mí salio... Lo que hay en tí no dejes ver un buen chico tú siempre debes ser no has de abrir el congelador... PUES YA SE ABRIÓ MANCO SOY' MANCO SOY' NO PUEDO OCULTARLO MÁS' ''MANCO SOY' MANCO SOY' MANQUEDAD SIN VUELTA ATRÁS' ''¿QUÉ MÁS DA?' ''NO ME IMPORTA YA' ''GRAAN CROQUETA HABRÁAA Ser manco es parte también de mí P.D: Cuando te grabes, envíanoslo por wasa (???? Ah, y os pusimos la primera parte solo pork no os keremos tampoco matar <33 (???????? Señora gorda: -pasa por delante y se sube en él como si de una silla se tratase para coger un producto para la limpieza- Lost Silver: SEÑORAAAAAAA QUE USTED PESA QUITAAAAAA DDD': Señora gorda: -no le hace caso y se va con el producto de limpieza- Jeff: -se encuentra a la señora gorda- Omg solucionado Con el gif que viene a continuación se explica lo que pasa Archivo:A_fregar.gif Feminista: MACHISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -se tira a por él- Eyeless Jack: Hala, este ya se ha hechao novia 50px Cuando terminaron todos de cojer las cosas que tenían que comprar... Slendergirl: CHICOS YA LO TENÉIS TODOOOOOOO? :D Todos: Síiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D Slendergirl: Venga, a pagar :3 Pagan, se van y se meten todos en el coche. Ben: *cruzado de brazos* En la mierda del supermercado este no había ni libros ni na... Menos mal que nos volvemos a casa, me he aburrido como una ostra Archivo:OE3.png Slendergirl: Ay pobre mi Bencito mío u.u Por eso, ahora vamos al SLENDERFOUR! Allí hay muuuchos libros :D Todas las niñas: SIIIII Y PELÍCULAS DE FROZEN :D Todos los chicos: Y BALONES DE FUTBOL :D Ticci Toby: ¡Y EL ANIMAL CROSSING! :D Todos: Archivo:Pokerface.png Ticci Toby: U-uy, perdón u////u Ben: ... mierda ;; Cuando llegan a la puerta del Slenderfour... Slenderman: Ay, chicos, venid que os tengo que contar una historia de la familia :3 Slendergirl: Oh no, va a contar otra vez la historia del Slenderfour... Slenderman: *motivao vivo, como si estuviera contando algo interesante vamos* Hace mucho mucho tiempo, había un hombre llamado SlenderAbuelo que le había sobrado muchísima comida por Navidades, así que decidió abrir un supermercado para poder vender lo que le había sobrado... ... El supermercado cobró tanta fama que, poco a poco, fue vendiendo todas las cositas chorras que le regalaban por Navidad: tintes, jerséis, cepillos de dientes... Así nació.... ¡El Slenderfour! ¡Y SlenderAbuelo era nada más y nada menos que mi pa--- *de repente se da cuenta de que todos han entrado al Slenderfour y lo han dejado solo* ¿Eh? ¿Chicos? ¡Esperad que ahora venía la mejor parte! D: -entra corriendo al supermercado para seguir contando la historia chorra de su padre que no le interesa a nadie (?- Dentro del Slenderfour... Las niñas: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH LAPELICULADEFROZENYTODOSLOSTRAJESDEANNAYELSALONECESITOLONECESITOLONECESITOAAHH! -se van todas corriendo y se pegan patadas por conseguir la película y los trajes (?. Bueno, todas no, todas menos Poniko, que se queda empanada en un rincón oscuro del supermercado (?- Mientras, los chicos... Liu: DIOOOOO MIRA QUÍ TA LA CAMISETALMESI Jeff: TÍOS TÍOS TÍOS MIRAD QUE PEAZO BALONACO Eyeless: LA HOSTIA EL BALONACO ESTE SÍ QUE ES BUENO... HUEVÓN EL QUE NO SE LO COMPRE Todos se matan vivos por comprarse el balón (? Ticci: Eh... Yo me voy un momento a mirar... la camiseta de... ¡Cristiano Ronaldo! ¡Sí! :D Jeff, Liu y Eyeless: BUUUU HUEVÓN BUUUU Ticci: ¡No! ¡Si soy muy macho! -se va corriendo y llorando- Ticci corrió y corrió por los pasillos del Slenderfour, hasta que notó un destello a lo lejos. Ticci: ¿Eh? ¿Eso es...? Y efectivamente, era... Ticci: ¡EL ANIMAL CROSSING HAPPY HOME DESSINGER! ¡SABÍA QUE ESTARÍAS AQUÍ! :D Está a punto de cogerlo y comprarlo, pero... Jeff: ¿Ticci? ¿Qué haces en la sección de los juegos de nenazas? Ticci: *se gira* Eh? Jeff? Yo... -le da un derrame nasal, e intenta tapárselo como puede- Jeff: Es que iba a ver los juegos de la Play y te he visto aquí... ¿En serio te gustan estas mariconadas? Chaval Ticci: Yo... -llorando- SÉ QUE YA NO QUERRÁS SER MI AMIGO, PORQUE TÚ ERES UN MACHO IBÉRICO Y YO NO -llorando desconsoladamente y tirado en el suelo- Jeff: -risilla sexy (?- Oh vamos Ticci, no vas a dejar de ser mi amigo por esta mierda. Anda, que te ayudo a levantarte :3 -le coge del brazo y le ayuda a levantarse- Ticci: Jeff... -le mira como si fuera un tío anime de estos con el pelo largo (?- Así se quedan un rato en plan anime yaoi (? hasta que Sonic.exe se ponde a gritar. Sonic.exe: *con un videojuego de la Play en la mano* JA, JEFF PRINGAO AHORA ME QUEDO YO EL JUEGO >:D Jeff: CABRÓN, DEVUÉLVEMELO Archivo:D8.png Jeff persigue a Sonic.exe por todo el Slenderfour, chocándose con estanterías de botes de mermelada, espachurrándolos en todo el suelo. Slendergirl: *Caminando con la lista de la compra en una mano leyéndola, se resbala en un charco de mermelada* HOSTIA QUIÉN HA SIO EL GUARRO QUE HA TIRAO ESTO Y NO LO HA LIMPIAO *Ve, más adelante, como Jeff y Sonic.exe se pelean por el juego, mientras tiran otro tarro de mermelada.*Oh, se van a enterar estos niños... Archivo:Sadic face.png CARIÑO, MIRA LO QUE HAN ARMADO ESTOS NIÑOS D8 Slenderman: *empanao con algo, no hace caso a su mujer* Slendergirl: ¡CARIÑO! ¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO? D8 Entonces Slendergirl puede ver como Slenderman está empanao con los televisores de muestra de la tienda. Slenderman: *Viendo lluvia de albóndigas en uno de los televisores* Archivo:babyface.png Slendergirl: ¡CARIÑOOOOOO! Archivo:D8.png Mientras... Sally: -vestida de Elsa de Frozen- LERIGOOOOOU LERIGOOOOOOOU -subida en una montaña de latas de pescado en mal estado- Madotsuki: -vestida de Ana de Frozen- Sally bájate, podrías caerte, romperte la cabeza y como tu madre te vea así te rompe los dos brazos (?? Sally: QUE ME DA IGUAAAAA, QUE ME DA IGUAAAAAA, NO PUEDO OCULTARLO MÁAAAS Madotsuki: ... Pinkie Pie: -observando un póster de MLP- Uy... pero si esa soy yo... pero en otro color. Monoko: Lo han calcado por toda la cara .v. Monoe: HERMANA MIRA UN SEMÁFORO :D Monoko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA -sale corriendo despavorida y se choca contra la montaña de latas de pescado en mal estado- Sally: LERI---AAA -salta antes de que la montaña se caiga encima de...- Calamardo: -Corriendo por los pasillos tirándose pedos- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS SERVICIOS? -se le cae encima la montaña- Todas: SR. CALAMARDO D': Calamardo: -sale de entre las latas- M-M cagoooo Sally: VAMOS CALAMARDO, LERIGOOOU LERIGOOOOU Archivo:La.gif Todas: -le miran- Archivo:OE3.png Sally: u.u -se le cae la peluca- Todas le acompañan hasta el cuarto de baño. Calamardo: Bien -sonido de pedo- Así también aprovecho para suicidarme :D -entra- Todas: LO CONSEGUIMOOOOOOSSSSS Y AHora dónde estamos? De repente se ve a Bloody Mary saliendo del servicio. Bloody Mary: ¿Dónde está mi Bensito? ;; Todas: ¿¡Mary!? D8 Bloody Mary: OOOOOOOH LAS HERMANAS DE MI BENSITO Archivo:La.gif -se acerca a ellas- ¿DON-DE-ES-TÁ-MI-BEN--? Pinkie Pie: E, a my m avlas vien no m ralles tia :vvv Poniko: -con la gorra patrás y con la cara pintada de negro con permanente- Yeah Nigga madafaka, yeah, see ya -levanta una silla- Ib: Esto me parece una falta de respeto muy grave, ¿usted cree que puede aparecer repentinamente del baño sin avisar después de cambiarse la compresa y venir aquí a exigirnos que le digamos dónde está el buen amargado Sr. Ben? Tendrá que depender de su abogado -apuntándolo todo en un papel higiénico con un boli que no escribe- Madotsuki: ... Sally: -se echa un selfie y aparece detrás Bloody Mary- Aquí estoy con la fangirl de mi bro #Hermano #super #comprando #amiguis #fangirl #buscandoamibro #chorizo #caca #followme #followxfollow... Bloody Mary: QUÉ OS CALLÉIS YA COOOOOÑO Archivo:D8.png SOIS MÁS PESÁS QUE MIS PADRES, QUE SI NO DEBERÍA ACOSAR A BEN, QUE SI NO DEBERÍA PONER CÁMARAS EN SU HABITACIÓN, QUE SI NO DEBERÍA INTENTAR VIOLARLO, QUE SI ESTO QUE SI LO OTRO, NADIE ME ENTIENDEEEEEEEE Todas: Khé Bloody Mary: Que dónde está mi Bensito Archivo:Babyface.png Monoe: ¿Y a nosotras qué nos cuentas? .-. Monoko: PO YO SÍ SÉ ONDE STÁ :DDDD Bloody Mary: DIMELO O LO LAMENTARÁS. Monoko: Está... eh... Sally: *la empuja* CAGANDO! :"D Bloody Mary: Ben nunca caga, está demasiado ocupado estudiando .v. *saca una pistola* QUE ME LO DIGAS Archivo:D8.png Sally: VALE VALE, ESTÁ EN LA SECCIÓN DE LIBROS Y TOA ESA MIERDA D": Bloody Mary: Pa qué pregunto, era demasiado evidente VALE GRACIAS! :"D *se va dando saltitos hacia la sección de libros y toa esa mierda* Mientras, Ben... Ben: *con una calavera en la mano y un libro de William Shakespeare* Ser, o no ser, ahí es la----*se le lanza Bloody Mary* Bloody Mary: *besuqueándolo y haciéndole cosas guarrotas 1313* AY MI BEN TE HE ECHADO DEMASIADO DE MENOS <33333 Ben: P-PERO SI ME VISTE AYER Archivo:D8.png De repente, suena una sirena a lo película policiaca tope de power. Voz de tía traductor google: Alerta, alerta, se ha producido un robo en la sala de videojuegos y en la de televisones, repito, en la sala de videojuegos y en la de televisiones. Ben: ¿Un robo, pero quién---- Ve a lo lejos a Jeff y a Sonic.exe corriendo a toda hostia hacia la salida y a Slenderman abrazando la televisión por la que emiten Lluvia de albóndigas. Slenderman: ME HA GUSTADO DEMASIADO LA PELI VALE ;; Jeff y Sonic.exe: PERO CORRE DEGRACIAO *lo cogen y se lo llevan* Hay una pausa, y se ve a Ticci Toby corriendo con el Animal Crossing. Ticci Toby: ESTOY ROBANDO, ME SIENTO HOMBRE :"D Ben: ... no podía tener una familia normal ;; Bloody Mary: PODEMOS HACER UNA FAMILIA JUNTOS :"D Ben: ... contigo mi vida sería más deprimente aún. Bloody Mary: Eso es un sí? :D Ben: ... *facepalm* Traductor google again: Nuevo robo en la sala de disfraces. Sally: *cantando* LET IT GOOOOO LET IT GOOOO NO ME SE LA LETRA Y ME DA IWÁ Madotsuki: Me siento como en una peli con estos trajes tan buenos ;; Pinkie Pie: Pero corred coño, que estamos RO-BAN-DO .v. Monoko: Eso es legal no? :"D Aparece Slendergirl. Slendergirl: VAYA FAMILIA DE DELINCUENTES QUE TENGO. VENGA, VAMOS ANTES DE QUE NOS PILLEN Ben: Lo más lógico sería PAGARLO .v. Slendergirl: Hombre, ya que lo hemos cogío... este dinero es pa vuestro futuro niños :"3 Bloody Mary: Y PARA EL MÍO CON BEN? :D Slendergirl: Deja de gritar niña, que siempre que hablas aparece en mayúscula .v. Aparecen los policías derrumbando la puerta. Jeff: ... hostia hola señor policía, AMIGO DEL ALMA :"D Slenderman: NO ME QUITARÉIS MI LLUVIA DE ALBÓNDIGAS! D: Ticci Toby: SOY UN HOMBRE MACHO! SUUUUUUUUU! *hace la cosa esa a lo Cristiano Ronaldo* Policía: ... y esto son los ladrones? El otro policía: ... ese tío es del madrid. A POR ÉL *le persiguen todos los polis del barça con porras* Ticci Toby: ... SI NO ME GUSTA EL FUTBOL Slendergirl: *aparece con una moto to flama gigante* SUBÍOS! Archivo:D8.png Todos se montan en la moto y se van, dejando atrás a los policías del barça. FIN DEL CAPÍTULO por fin ;; :D ---- thumb|center|335 px ---- Categoría:Capítulo de La familia Creepypasta